Looking Back at Moments in Time
by Katie-Kakes97
Summary: a series of one-shots based on moments in time through-out the series. POV will change through out. R&R rated T to be safe
1. Castle & Beckett

**hi everyone. this will be my first attempt at a fic more than one chapter long so i would love and will gladly accept any comments constructive or otherwise.**

**the way the story will work is that in your revies you can suggest a moment from any of the castle episodes up to about episode 7 of season 2 cause i live in australia and i can only get about that many eps on the net easily, and i will try to write that scene from one of the characters POV. this may take a little time though and i am very opn to suggstions**

* * *

Almost immediately after I walked up behind her, the brilliant, tough and incredibly sexy Kate Beckett, she slowly turned and smiled a melancholy smile and spoke the words I really didn't want to hear. "So, I guess this is it."

"Well it doesn't have to be." I replied "We could go to dinner, debrief each other."

Slowly a small, but happy smile played over her perfect lips "Why Castle?"She simply asked, "So I can be another one of your conquests?"

She was playing with me now and I could see the slight sparkle in her beautiful jade green eyes. "Or I could be one of yours." I answered jokingly.

Slowly her lovely smile faded "It was nice to meet you, Castle." Was all she said, Kate Beckett would never know how much he had hoped that she would say yes to his earlier request.

"Well that's too bad, I would have been great." I simply said with a slightly childish smile on my face.

Her smile returned, though with a mischievous twinkle in her eyes. "You've no idea." She whispered enticingly in my ear so that I could feel her hot breath on my skin. Slowly she turned and walked away, her sculpted hips swaying slightly.

I needed an excuse to see this wonderful woman again, and I had one of the most brilliant ideas I think I had ever had.

Nikki Heat, tough, savvy, sexy and kinda sluty. My new best-selling main character.

* * *

**Hope you like it**

**thx nikki**


	2. Lanie & Beckett

**sorry this took so long to update but my beta castlebeckett was looking through this and it needed alot of work and love and care. please make suggestions of moments though the season that you want me to write about and i will try. **

**and thank you so much to castlebeckett my beta for helping me**

* * *

As I was looking at our latest homicide victim,Sophie, my girl Kate Beckett walked in. She said a quick 'hey' before walking over to the table, that I was leaning over.

"Hey." I replied still a little absorbed in my work, still not looking up.

Beckett is always one to get straight to the point. She stated that I had called. After answering her with a 'yes' and telling her what I had found,she had asked me some more questions relating to the case. Then she asked if there was anything else.

"You tell me" was my reply. There was a slight hint of knowing and question for something deeper in my voice.

'What' she asked sounding as clueless as ever

"Don't 'what' me" I said with a slightly disapproving tone to my voice, "castle's lost love"

"Yeah, what about it?" my girl asked still clueless. Would she ever see what we all saw?

Now just wanting to see how much I could annoy her, I looked at her a little more closely. "Girl, imma smack you."

She opens her mouth to say something, but I beat her to the punch.

"You work side by side every day. He writes a sex scene in his book about you, that had ME reaching for iced water. Now little miss bride shows up don't tell me that you're not the least bit jealous?"

"oh please, you've been inhaling..." she stopped suddenly trying to think of something to finish her sentence "autopsy fluids." She looked at me and then turned to leave.

"Hunny, just because you can't see what's going on doesn't mean that everyone else doesn't see what what's going on."

Right when she walked out the doors and before it could fully shut,I heard a slightly annoyed "shut up" echoing slightly through the empty hallway.

"Mmhm, cause I see it, you may not, but I do" I said to the body that was once Sophie.

* * *

**think that the next chapter will be when castle and alexis play laser tag and i might write it from alexis pov. luv u all nikki**


	3. Author's Note

**A/N: sorry to all the people that have reviewed and read this story but someone has told me in a review that I am not achieving anything by rewriting scenes from the series with bad spelling. I am not going to completely say that I wont maybe in the future continue with this story but until then and until the terrible case of writers block that has developed for this story goes away I wont be writing any more of this one.**

**I am really sorrry and want to say a really big thx to CaskettLover my beta for all her help**

**nikki**


End file.
